Summer 'Lovin
by raijin1
Summary: This is just a one-shot fic based on the song "Summer Nights" from Grease! Here Raiha and Fuuko 'sing' about their summer fling.. heh heh... (finally thought up a decent summary!)


**A/N: Ok, here's something I wrote during my exam period to de-stress myself. I know, it's amazingly corny and rather nonsensical.  Heheh, but I think this is also one of the mushiest stories I've ever written! So please humour me, read the story and let me know what you think ok? I had fun writing it so I hope you'll have fun reading it too!! Haha, oh well… on to the story! ^-^ (Btw, words in italics denote a flashback. Hope the story isn't confusing! Oh, and special thanks to JadOo for pointing out my mistake at the end… I did manage to correct it, did I? Heh heh…)**

**~Summer Lovin'**

Fuuko and Raiha are in their respective abodes, telling their friends about their summer fling.

  
**Raiha****: Summer lovin' had me a blast **

Raiha opens the front door, looking kinda dreamy with a HUGE grin on his face. Curious, Neon, Joker, Aki and Miki scooted over to him but he stands there grinning non-stop.

**Fuuko****: Summer lovin', happened so fast**

Fuuko slams the door, not even noticing that the whole Hokage gang was there. With a dazed smile, she plops down on the sofa.  
  


**Raiha****: I met a girl crazy for me **

Joker shoots Raiha a look of disbelief. "I thought you're the one crazy over her!" 

_Fuuko__ waved at him, a huge smile on her face and gave him a small hug._

_"Glad that you could make it, Raiha-kun!" she chirped. "The beach looks lovely today!"_

**Fuuko****: ****I met a boy, cute as can be**

THAT caught everyone's attention. "You mean Raiha?" Yanagi ventured to ask while Domon looks on hopefully.

_Raiha__ grinned back at her cutely. He looked like a little boy in his over-sized tee shirt and loose boardshorts._

_"Yeah, ready to learn how to surf?" he asked the lively girl next to him.  
  
___

**Fuuko**** and Raiha: ****Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights**

  
**Joker: ****Tell me more, tell me more, did you get very far?**

Shocked, Neon whacks Joker on the head. "What do you expect him to do?" she asks tartly. "He's not a pervert like you!" Raiha on the other hand, starts blushing like a tomato. 

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything," he assures while keeping his fingers crossed.

_Raiha__ couldn't help but stare at Fuuko's well… womanliness. Her bikini wasn't helping much either._

_"Darn, the string's kinda loose! Help me tie it a bit tighter please," she asked as if it was the most normal request in the world._

_Gulping, Raiha did as told as he fumbled with her bikini strings and tried not to blush too much.  
  
_

**Yanagi****: ****Tell me more, tell me more, like, does he have a car?**

Recca looks at his Hime in disdain. "Obviously, it'll be Kurei's Porsche or something!" That, of course, earns him a hard pinch from his beloved Hime who smiles sweetly at him. Dangerous.

  
**Raiha****: ****She stood by me, she got a cramp**

Aki has a sympathetic look on her face. "I get cramps too!" Turning to the puzzled Joker and Raiha, she adds, "It's a girl thing!"

"Not that kind of cramp! She had a muscle cramp while swimming," Raiha explains in exasperation. 

**Fuuko****: ****He went by me, got my suit damp**

Domon begins to have a strange look on his face as he imagines Fuuko in a wet bikini. Sweeeet. 

_Raiha__ stood there laughing as he watched Fuuko struggle to stand on her board. Annoyed, she splashed water at him to shut him up. He merrily swept her up easily in his arms and dumped her in the water again._

_"RAIHA YOU IDIOT!!!" she yelled. "YOU WANNA DIE EARLY OR SOMETHING?"_

_*Chibi faced Raiha* "Oh no, you're all wet again Fuuko-chan! How did that happen?", he asked innocently._

  
**Raiha****: ****I saved her life, she nearly drowned **

Neon sighs dreamily. "How nice it must be to have a Prince," she commented loudly enough for Kurei to overhear. Kurei acted like he heard nothing but joins the group to know more.

"I like saving her," Raiha added smiling happily, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

_Finally, Fuuko managed to retain her balance and was soon surfing like a pro. Ok… not quite a pro yet, Raiha laughed as she wiped out on a particularly mean looking wave. He waited for the determined head to pop right out from the waves and start all over again but all he could see was a hand frantically waving around in the water._

_"Fuuko!!" he yelled and without a second thought, whipped off his shirt and dived into the sea._

**Fuuko: ****He showed up, splashing around**

Yanagi's eyes go all starry, "How romantic! Him saving you! Why can't you be this romantic, Recca?" 

Recca glares at Yanagi and begins to sulk. "Then what have I been doing all these while?" he mumbles.

_Fuuko__ began to panic as the waters seemed to close in on her. She was about to give in to despair when…_

_"It's ok, Fuuko-chan," Raiha whispered into her ear as he wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her back to shore. Fuuko's panic subsided as Raiha carried her swiftly to safety.   
  
_

**Fuuko**** and Raiha: ****Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights  
  
**

**Kaoru: ****Tell me more, tell me more, was it love at first sight?**

Fuuko looks a bit trapped. "More like love after many sights," she finally says, thinking of all those times when she thought of Raiha as a pest.

  
**Miki: ****Tell me more, tell me more, did she put up a fight?**

Raiha rubbed an unseen bump on his head. "We're talking about Fuuko here. What do you expect!?"

_When everything was fine, Fuuko suddenly punched Raiha on his head. _

_"What was that for?" he asked in confusion. "I saved you!"_

_"I saw you laughing at me!!!" she fumed. "But thanks for saving me," she added shyly and gave him a small peck on the cheeks. _

  
**Raiha****: ****Took her bowlin' in the ****Arcade **

Kurei and Joker looks at each other. "Raiha, you're a terrible bowler. You always manage to fling the ball backwards at the people standing behind you."

Raiha rubbed another bump saying, "Trust me, she's a good catcher."

_After the surfing fiasco, they decided to do something safer – bowling. Unfortunately, Raiha just couldn't seem to get a good grip on the ball and nearly knocked out an old man with his wayward balls. Fuuko finally slapped him on the head and dragged him out of the place in embarrassment._

**Fuuko****: We went strollin', drank lemonade**

Fuuko smiles slightly at the memory and actually giggled. A vein begins to throb on Domon;s forehead and he looks about to burst with jealousy. 

_They settled on taking a stroll by the beach. Fuuko felt something warm enclose her hand. Raiha's hand. He pretended that nothing happened and continued sipping his drink. Smiling softly to herself, she gave his hand an affectionate squeeze._

  
**Raiha****: We made out under the dock **

Everyone leans in even closer.

"You mean Fuuko actually made out with YOU?" Joker nearly shouted in amazement. "Miracles do happen."

Raiha however started to giggle idiotically, his face turning pink. "Yeah…" he sighs with a silly grin.

_The night was perfect. The moonlight shining down on Fuuko highlighted her huge green eyes and sharp features, making her even more beautiful, if it was possible. His eyes strayed to her small pink mouth and slowly, he leaned over to give her a gentle kiss. Fuuko stiffened in surprise but gave in, wrapping her arms around his waist. He gently prodded her mouth open and when their tongues met, the feeling was pure electricity._

**Fuuko****: We stayed up until ****ten o'clock******

"You kissed till it was ten? Didn't your mouths feel tired?" Kaoru asks innocently while a vein appears on Domon's forehead. 

"Nonsense!!" Fuuko growls, her fist connecting squarely on Kaoru's jaw. 

_They sat together gazing at the sea, listening to the soothing rhythm of the waves sliding over the sand. __For once, Fuuko felt comfortable in the silence. What mattered was Raiha's company so no conversation was necessary. _

_"Are you cold?" Raiha whispered, breaking her reverie. She shook her head but nevertheless, he encircled her into an embrace. She wanted to protest at first but when she realised how warm and tingly the feeling was, she just let it pass._

  
**Fuuko**** and Raiha: Summer thing don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights  
  
**

**Kurei****: Tell me more, tell me more, that you don't got her preg**

Neon looks horrified. "I can't believe you asked that!!" she gasps, glaring daggers at Kurei. Joker cracks up in laughter while Raiha becomes so red he looks like he's going to blow.

"Raiha's an altar boy man!!" Joker hoots, giggling wildly.

"Impregnating someone is against the Uraha rules," Kurei tries to say commandingly in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. He isn't convincing.

**Domon****: Tell me more, tell me more, cause he sounds like a drag**

Fuuko looks pissed off. "Far from a drag!!" she yells, ending her outburst with a swift kick to his butt.

"I think you guys better stop provoking her," Yanagi says mildly. 

"I think so too," Domon and Kaoru groans.

  
**Fuuko****: He got friendly, holdin' my hand **

"Urm… how friendly?" Domon asks cautiously. Fuuko simply grinned like the Cheshire cat.

_Raiha__ rubbed Fuuko's hand gently. "This should put some warmth back," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. _

_She looked up at him, about to say something. Impulsively, Raiha bent over and kissed her again._

**Raiha****: Well she got friendly, down in the sand**

" You are lying!!" Joker shouts, turning to Kurei for agreement. 

"How friendly?" Kurei asks, seemingly eager to hear more. Joker nearly faints.

_This time, Fuuko returned his kiss with so much passion and fervour that it caused them both to topple onto the sand such that she was on top of him. Raiha gulped as he felt his heart race and his male hormonal instincts surge. Fuuko must have sensed it too because she immediately jumped off him._

_"You better not be thinking what I thought you were thinking," she warned._

_"Me? Uh uh, don't know what you're talking about," he said, lying through his teeth. ^-^   
  
_

**Fuuko****: He was sweet, just turned eighteen **

"Hmm… I always thought he was a bit older", Tokiya commented. 

"Why do YOU care?" Fuuko retorted. "Well, I always suspected you were interested in Raiha too," she joked. 

_Raiha__ helped her up to her feet smiling shyly. "Sorry about that," he said._

_"You mean the kiss? I'm not," Fuuko replied cheekily. _

_Raiha__ pulled her closer to him. _

_"That was the best birthday present I've ever received," he said softly, happily._

_"Birthday?!__ Gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Fuuko exclaimed worriedly._

_"Like I said, the pleasure of your company is more than enough."_

**Raiha****: Well she was good, you know what I mean**

**The Uraha stared at him with bulging eyes, disbelieving what they were hearing. **

"No no, that wasn't what I meant!" Raiha blurted out, shaking his head and waving his hands in a bid to protect his integrity.

_"Well then, happy birthday," she said huskily, the light touch of her breath on his face causing yet another surge of hormones which he tried desperately to surpress._

_"Believe me, this is my happiest one yet," he said. _

  
**Fuuko**** and Raiha: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights  
  
**

**Tokiya****: Tell me more, tell me more, how much dough did he spend?**

Fuuko rolls her eyes. "Trust you to be so interested in material stuff, Mr. Hugo Boss," she teases Tokiya.

Tokiya throws up his hands in irritation and saunters off to do his own solitary thing. "Sheesh, why did I even waste time listening to your silly stories? … Heck!  I even bothered to ask questions!"

_"Hey Fuuko-chan, wait a second," Raiha said before running off._

_Fuuko__ stared at his retreating figure in puzzlement. Where the hell was he running off to? If he's gonna leave me stranded on this beach, she thought, I'll freaking kill him!!_

_Keeping her patience in check, she sat back down on the sand and idly began to doodle in the sand while counting the seconds at the back of her mind. Patience was NOT one of her virtues. Suddenly, she felt a light tap on her shoulder and she whirled around, her fist pulled out instinctively. Her eagerness to fight dissipated into embarrassment when she realised it was only Raiha holding out a single long stemmed red rose._

  
**Joker: Tell me more, tell me more, could she get me a friend?**

"Oh dream on!" Raiha snaps to him. "All her female friends are already attached!"

"Yeah, who said I was talking about females only?" Joker continues.

However, looking at the looks of horror and revelation on his friends faces, he quickly relented. "Kidding! Really! Just joking! See? That's why I'm called Joker! Haha," he says lamely.  
  


**Fuuko****: It turned colder, that's where it ends**

"Hmmph, thank goodness!" Domon whispers to Recca in an unfortunately audible whisper.

"Urm yeah Fuuko, please continue," Yanagi quickly cuts in when she sees Fuuko's eyebrow start to twitch.

_Fuuko__ stared wide-eyed at the flower. _

_"Where did you get that from?" she asked. "All the florists are closed!"_

_"Oh, I have my ways…" Raiha said mysteriously, his eyes twinkling in the hazy moonlight. _

_He pointed to something on the sand with his toe, a HUGE grin threatening to break out on his face. "You mean it?" he asked excitedly._

_Fuuko__ looked down confused. That was when she realised that she had wrote Raiha's name countless times in the sand, with hearts all over the place. Worse, she had drawn a big heart with the words, "Fuuko & Raiha 4eva". I drew THAT, she wondered._

_"No! I was just doodling!" she yelped, at the same time berating herself for her lack of courage._

_"Oh…" Raiha said, disappointment written clearly on his face._

 **Raiha****: So I told her we'd still be friends**

"What a strange girl. One moment she's kissing you, the next she denies writing mushy love proclamations in the sand," Kurei says matter-of-factly.

"Hey, you guys, let me finish my story!" Raiha says sulkily.

_Raiha__ lowered the rose, trying his best to act nonchalant._

_"Well, I guess you were. Raiha and Fuuko, friends forever," he said without much enthusiasm, meeting Fuuko's eyes._

_Something in Fuuko relented._

_ "Okay okay, I meant it. Happy?" she admitted grudgingly in a most un-romantic way. Apparently, that didn't matter to Raiha one bit.  
**Fuuko****: Then we made our true love vow**_

"Wow, this is getting interesting," Recca says, jabbing Domon, seemingly oblivious to the big guy's noisy sniffling. "Should have gotten popcorn, duncha think?"

_"Fuuuuko-chan!!"__ Raiha exclaimed, his eyes shining brightly like a little kid. Secretly, Fuuko felt pleased to make him so happy. _

_He abruptly sobered up and solemnly went down on a knee once again holding out the rose._

_"Fuuko-chan, I love you," he said softly, his brown eyes gazing straight into hers._

_Fuuko__ found herself giggling as she shyly took the rose._

_"I love you, too," she said, surprised at how easily it seemed to come out of her mouth. She thought that it would at least be a lot harder than this! She smiled at him, and in that one smile, Raiha could see how much she meant it. _

_"Maybe it won't be forever, but I'll make it last," he whispered, still on his knee, as he gently took her hand and planted a light kiss on it._

**Raiha****: Wonder what she's doin' now**

Raiha sighs.

"Well, you don't really think she talking about you too, do you? Doesn't seem like the type," Neon says.

_"Let me send you home," Raiha offered gallantly._

_"No need, I can take care of myself," Fuuko said typically._

_"I insist," Raiha well… insisted._

"_No, I insist," Fuuko countered, glaring daggers at him. _

_Raiha__ knew better than to argue with her. This was Fuuko all right. He wouldn't love her so much if it wasn't for all her "Fuuko-ness"._

_"Well okay… Goodbye then, Fuuko-chan. Summer is ending. Soon school will be starting for you. We won't be able to spend so much time together," he said with a tinge of sadness._

_"I guess so… But don't worry Raiha-kun, 'cos I'll also find a way to make it last," she said cheerfully before skipping away. "Cya!" she yelled, blowing him a kiss._

_Raiha__ made the motion of catching her kiss. "Cya!" he called back, feeling light-hearted again._

  
**Fuuko**** and Raiha: Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but oh, those summer nights**

Fuuko and Raiha gaze wistfully out of the window, oblivious to their respective friends' nagging questions.

  
**Hokage**** and Uraha: Tell me more, tell me more**

Finally, both of them stand up.

"Enough!! I'm going to sleep!" they yell.

Fuuko lies in bed. I hope you're thinking of me, Raiha-kun, she thinks sleepily.

Somewhere far away, Raiha is also lying on his bed. I wonder is she's thinking of me too, Raiha thought happily before dozing off to sleep.

**~ End**


End file.
